Conventionally, there have been disclosed many techniques for properly switching processing by using EVM (Error Vector Magnitude) value as index and making a comparison between the EVM and a certain threshold. According to these techniques, an EVM value or an average value of EVMs of symbols in a certain period is always monitored, hence to select processing.